


Countdown

by Katitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I love my soft sons, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: This was meant to be longer but its 12:17 and its simply not finished.(This is not beta'd)





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



It's dark out.

But the world is still awake.

Alec's heart is pounding in his chest and his lungs are tight because finally, _finally_ , he's got someone for midnight.

Though he's lost him.

Magnus disappeared a little over an hour ago and Alec's tongue is tingling at the thought of missing his first New Years kiss because his wild boyfriend got lost in a sea of drunk people.

There's a countdown on the clock above them that started ten minutes ago and Alec's heart has been thumping since. His last drink was left somewhere on a table that wasn't theirs but Magnus is still missing so it doesn't really matter.

His minds a little hazy from the alcohol Maia has been handing him all night but Magnus isn't next to him and he's only got three minutes.

The tingling in his tongue is starting to taste like peach candy and he's not really sure why, his hands shake from the uncontrollable excitement and Magnus is still missing in the crowd.

He thinks he hears his tinkling laughter but he's not really sure where it's coming from. His ears pick up on it but his mind can't follow the sound because it's there and gone again and he's only got two minutes.

His lungs burn harder and maybe he's starting to panic becuase this is his first chance and he's about to miss it.

The moment he's waited for is going to pass him by, though he's not really sure when he wanted this.

He's sat in the corner every other year, glaring at the couples and waiting to carry Izzy home while she blabbers on about the man or woman or whatever she found love with that night. But he has someone his year. He has Magnus.

Had Magnus.

His someone is still missing.

He glances at the clock and he's only got forty two seconds so he inhales as deeply as he can and stretches further on his toes to look around.

He spots a Mohawk that sparkles and his heart races for a second, but it's not white at the front and the man isn't Magnus, so he turns again and sighs because his moment is passing and he's not ready to feel the disappointment.

He tries calling for Magnus, but the crowd starts cheering. Twenty seconds to go and Alec doesn't even have a corner to sulk in.

At fifteen seconds, he turns to look one more time and knocks into Raphael who grunts up at him and moves to the side. Perhaps that's the closest to a New Years kiss that he'll ever get.

People start counting and he hopes that Magnus isn't passed out in a bathroom somewhere.

10

There's a commotion as people rearrange themselves to find the person they want to ring in the New Year with.

5

Alec's trapped by couples of all kinds in the centre of the dance floor.

4

Alec feels like he might cry, but decides he won't because Magnus is probably having the same problem he is.

3

He turns to try and force his way through the crowd, towards an exit because now he's a little depressed.

2

There's a flash of white.

1

Suddenly his hands are full of warlock and his face his being pulled towards Magnus's as the man hollers a loud "HAPPY NEW YEAR" in his face along with the rest of the crowd.

Alec finds himself cheering as they pull apart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer but it’s not and that’s just something we’ll all have to deal with for now. If you want it finished I suppose you could ask me on Twitter @mattdaddtrash I’m usually on there 


End file.
